villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Sadic
Lord Sadic was a humanoid male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire during the Cold War with the Galactic Republic. Born to low-class parents, Sadic's Force-sensitivity gained him admission to the Sith Academy on the planet Korriban, and he orchestrated the deaths of many rival acolytes at the Academy before he became the apprentice and personal assassin of the Sith Lord Umbriss. After Umbriss was killed by his superior Darth Angral, Sadic became Angral's apprentice, and he achieved the rank of Sith Lord alongside his fellows Praven and Nefarid. History Early Years Sadic was born to lower-class parents within the Sith Empire, and because of his family's status he began his life only one step above a slave in Imperial society. However, Sadic soon demonstrated Force-sensitivity sometime after the year 3,681 BBY, which caused him to be sent off to the Sith Academy on the planet Korriban. Sadic was the only acolyte in his entire group to survive the trials on Korriban, as he murdered many of his fellow apprentices and other Academy residents during his time at the Academy. He was never suspected of the crimes, however, and the murders only stopped when Sadic finally left the planet to become the apprentice of the Sith Lord Umbriss. Sadic served as Umbriss' personal assassin for several years until Umbriss incurred the wrath of the more powerful Sith Darth Angral and was killed for his transgressions. Angral acquired Sadic along with Umbriss' estate and the rest of his wealth, and although Sadic pledged eternal loyalty to Angral, the elder Sith recognized that Sadic would likely kill him if given the chance and kept him on a tight leash. Under Angral's tutelage, Sadic achieved the rank of Sith Lord during the time of the Cold War with the Galactic Republic. Darth Angral's Crusade In 3,643 BBY, Sadic entered into a holoconference with Angral and Angral's son Tarnis; along with the Sith Lord's other apprentices, Praven and Nefarid. Tarnis was on the Republic capital of Coruscant, where he had abandoned his undercover assignment of posing as a Republic scientist in order to steal the Planet Prison superweapon and use it against Coruscant. Tarnis was setting up the weapon in the depths of the ruined Jedi Temple, and he was informing his father and Angral's apprentices of the success of his mission when a young Jedi Knight arrived with the Padawan Kira Carsen. Amused to see how Tarnis had failed to eliminate his Jedi pursuers, Sadic mocked Tarnis for his failure to wrap up loose ends, and he watched along with Angral and the others as Tarnis engaged the two Jedi in a duel. However, Tarnis was struck down by the Knight in the fighting, and a furious Angral declared war on the Republic as a result. The Power Guard Project Using information on the Republic's weapons projects that he had received from Tarnis before his death, Angral dispatched his apprentices to take control of the projects as part of his crusade for revenge. Sadic was tasked with seizing the Power Guard Enhancement System, a project focused on the creation of super-soldiers through cybernetics and adrenals, on the neutral moon of Nar Shaddaa. With a complement of Imperial soldiers, Sadic located the Power Guard Cybernetics Lab in Nar Shaddaa's Red Light Sector, and his forces captured the lab along with the Power Guard Recruitment Center in the Nikto Sector. While the Imperials began to send captive recruits to the lab for "testing," Sadic's soldiers captured Agent Galen of the Republic Strategic Information Service, the Republic's intelligence agency, in an attempt to infiltrate the center. Intrigued, Sadic ordered the agent to be brought to the lab, where the Sith performed the Power Guard process on Galen and replaced two-thirds of the man's body with cybernetics. Upon failing to receive any communications from his men at the recruitment center, Sadic retreated to another facility in the Imperial prison district of Shadow Town, where he began to put in motion his plans to construct an army of Power Guards from the refugees present on Nar Shaddaa. He left behind Commander Graul and a small group of soldiers to defend the main project lab, promising the officer that he could personally execute the person responsible for the deaths of the men at the recruitment center, and his suspicions about that individual's identity were confirmed when the Knight who had killed Tarnis arrived at the project lab. Speaking to the Knight and the Jedi's companion via hologram, Sadic explained that he had left several Mark I Power Guards behind to aid Graul, and the Sith's callous disregard for the lives of those whom he had converted appalled the Knight before Sadic ended the transmission. Sadic then dispatched a squad of Mark II Power Guards to the recently uncovered SIS base at the Promenade shopping complex. Final Confrontation and Death Under Sadic's orders, Agent Galen confronted the Knight in an Imperial weapons factory in the Lower Industrial Sector, and Sadic took pleasure in torturing Galen through his implants in order to force the agent to obey. Galen proceeded to attack the Jedi after Sadic ended his holotransmission to the agent. Though Galen was able to break free of Sadic's commands with the help of the Jedi, Sadic then proceeded to willingly undergo the Power Guard process himself in order to increase his power. The Knight then assaulted Sadic's base in Shadow Town, defeating several Mark III Power Guards and the Imperial defenders before finding Sadic in the facility's main room. Flanked by two Mark IV Power Guards, the newly-upgraded Sith marveled at the added power granted to him by the Power Guard technology, as he was able to calculate seventeen different ways to kill the Jedi within the short time that he was speaking with his opponent. While Sadic was contemplating whether to add the Knight to his army of Power Guards, Galen charged in to support the Jedi, and an amused Sadic used voice commands to raise the level of control over the converted agent. However, Galen was able to push through the pain and join the Knight to battle Sadic, and the Sith drew his lightsaber to press the offensive. However, Sadic's increased strength and the support of his Power Guards was not enough to overcome the Knight, the Jedi's companion, and Galen, and the battle ended with Sadic's death. Not long afterwards, Sadic's body was destroyed when the Republic commando unit Blackstar Squad demolished the lab with explosives at the Knight's orders. Personality Sadic was very ambitious and determined even as a young acolyte, and he was willing to murder his fellow acolytes in order to remove rivals. Like many of the Empire's inhabitants, Sadic viewed aliens as little better than animals, and he was perfectly at ease with conducting the Power Guard process on unwilling subjects. The Sith took pleasure in inflicting pain on others, and found Galen's resistance to his mental control as an amusing obstacle that could be overcome by inflicting more pain. Powers and abilities Sadic was strong in the Force and proficient in the use of the dark side, and he wielded a red-bladed lightsaber in combat. After undergoing the Power Guard conversion process, Sadic's reflexes and physical strength were greatly increased, and his mind was able to process a combat situation and quickly assess his opponents' strengths and weaknesses. The enhancements also allowed Sadic to run through scenarios and calculate probabilities in order to determine the most efficient and effective way of defeating opponents. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Knights Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mutated Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Xenophobes